the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Fears
Appearance Rei has a pale complexion that goes well with her pure, white hair that lightly falls down her back and stops a little above her waist. She has a black-blue streak on the right side of her hair. On the top center of her hair, there is a blue-black oval that's completely filled in. Other than this, her hair is a pure, untouched, snow white that can be almost blinding. Her eyes are a piercing red that contrasts nicely with the rest of her appearance. She has white fur/hair around her neck that she often keeps hidden under her shirt. She has many piercing and a tattoo of a black sun on her back. She has faded scars all over her body, the most prominent ones being on her wrists and her ankles. Some scars are new and bright scarlet, and others are light and barely noticeable. She has a black-blue tail that resembled a scythe that stops just above her knees, and blue-black fingernails that are longer and sharper than those of a human. She is not gorgeous, but she is not bad looking. Rei wears a white denim/biker jacket with black pockets over a black-blue short sleeved shirt. She wears black-blue skinny jeans and black combat boots, the type varying. She often wears a variety of red accessories, most often a set of red jeweled necklace and earrings set. She sometimes carries with her a dark red and black messenger bag, but she usually keeps a smaller bag of the same colors strapped around her waist. Although they're often concealed, Rei keeps a sheath for her favorite knife and holster for her favorite gun around her waist as well. You know, just in case. Personality Over the years, Rei had hardened to be sarcastic and detatched. There's a little more depth to her than that, but if you take away anything, have it be this. Rei is an interesting individual, with what her bipolar disorder and depression. She's always been a little bit of a manic maniac. Though, she seems to mostly be cold and angry. There's always a passionate anger burning behind her eyes, and say or do the right thing and that anger will come forward. She had an extremely short temper and is very outspoken, and she likes taking risks. She's known to be blunt to the point of being brutal, and she can truly just be a big, angry, mean bully with a poisonous attitude and personality. She's aggressive and rough on top of all of that, making her a force to be reckoned with on all fronts, from mentally to physically and everything in between. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty, and she absolutely has before. Her independence is not to be doubted. She embraces her violent, loud, and reckless nature, growing fond of being called a bitch and agreeing when she's called one. Rei is often snarky, sarcastic, and witty, and despite her coldness, she's often found smirking or teasing people. This is her slightly gentler side, where she might take pity on you or help you out if you need it. She's actually very supportive and always seems to know what to say. She could make a decent friend if you could stand the anger and the bullying. She's cold hearted, not heartless. Rei's intelligence varies. She's incredibly street smart, knowing how to survive off of nothing and knowing who to have connections with. While she's very wise and intelligent, too, she tends to lose her grip on common sense. She's very dull when it comes to very common things, despite her street smarts and bright mind. She actively tries to combat it. As previously mentioned, Rei struggles with depression and bipolar disorder, meaning she can sometimes slip into bitter moods of self hatred or suddenly become extremely emotional in a variety of ways. Her more unexpected manic episodes are often filled with panic attacks and all of them include wild, all-over-the-place emotions. Because of this, she's known to make stupid decisions and do unnecessarily risky activities, like doing things the 'hard way' or deciding to pick a fight with a gang (she walked away from one of those with a few nice scars). She's super impatient, too, not to mention competitive and violent. She's never been known to be anxious though, and is really good at making eye contact. Rei is still trying to find who exactly she is, but she is definitely an interesting character that you shouldn't cross if you know what's good for you. When I say she's a cold hearted bitch, I mean she's a cold hearted bitch. And she embraces it. History Rei can't remember much of her childhood. It was all a haze, really. A mixture of intensely bright lights and brief moments of calm darkness. Lots of shouts, lots of pain, lots of violence, lots of hate... The first thing she could truly remember was waking up somewhere where there wasn't any pain. No shouting, and no suffering. Just another Gijinka, and herself. A kind Gijinka, who made the red marks go away. A good Gijinka, who spoke softly. A savior, who kept his house dimly lit and nightlights when the sky grew dark. For a very long time, everything was okay to young, beaten, and bruised Rei. For awhile, she was safe. However, this little spot of comfort in Rei's life didn't last very long. As soon as she was old enough to start forming opinions, start comprehending, and start truly making memories, this 'savior' of a Gijinka exposed Rei to the horrors of their world, of the Gaia Region. She was shown clips of Pokemon and Gijinkas fighting like dogs, humans egging them on and shouting curses. She was shown pictures of Gijinkas that would have been better off dead after a fight in the ring. She was even show pictures and videos of some of her own fights. She had to watch herself struggle and limp and vomit. It was then, Rei believes, that she truly started to turn into the person she is today. It was also this dramatic shift in her life that caused her to develop bipolar disorder. Rei asked the man why she'd been shown what he showed her. And, that was when her training began. See, this Gijinka in particular had what he believed to be a personal vendetta against humans (even though most Gijinkas did), and he was waiting for the right Gijinka to come along to help him eradicate humans. He might have been a little insane. Anyways, he had watched ring fights from a distance, sneaking in and out, searching for the perfect little monster to train and help him destroy mankind. And, he found Rei, who, no matter the beating she received, always seemed to cling to consciousness by a tiny thread. Training didn't start off easy, and it never got any easier. Rei was conditioned first, and quickly got into shape. She was then taught how to use weapons and how to defend herself with both weapons and her given moveset. She was also taught hand-to-hand combat, how to pick locks, deception skills, stealth skills, and a variety of other miscellaneous skills. This all took a very long time, and Rei was 14 when the Gijinka finally found her fully trained and ready to take on the humans. However, Rei didn't believe the Gijinka exactly. She had seen the videos, sure, and the photos, but it was clear that he was insane. What if he made it all up? What if the humans weren't so bad? She had been secluded from everything but her teachings and the propaganda fed to her, so what if it was all a lie? Rei had to know. So, one day, she escaped from the household while the Gijinka was asleep and made her way to an area where, so she had been told, the humans were. She figured she could defend herself if things went sour, but she still found it so hard to believe that humans were that cruel. But, they were. Oh, Arceus, they were. As soon as Rei was noticed, she was immediately under attack, verbally and physically. She tried to fight back, but it was all too overwhelming. She was soon after dragged away by a man and his son, and, upon arriving at the homestead of these two men, was locked in a basement-like room. What happened while she was held captive by these men is almost unthinkable. She was beaten, starved, choked, humiliated, molested, and more. The humans were worse than she thought they could be. She sometimes tried fighting back against these two men, but she was always too weak to. She was their plaything; an object to mess with. Things happened to her that I would describe in great detail if I trusted myself not to heave at the the thought of them. Rei herself feels sick when she thinks back to those awful, vicious memories. The mental images are gruesome, the kind of thing you spend years in hospitals trying to forget and recover from. This went on for a good few years before Rei was finally able to escape from the clutches of the two men. How she did it is unclear, even to her. She remembers getting her hands on a gun and feeling a flash of rage and killing the men before hurrying out of the homestead and back from which she came. How it all happened, again, she does not exactly know. What she does know is that she's thankful she got out. Rei was able to make it to where she had formerly lived. She arrived to find the fatherly figure of a Gijinka missing and what appeared to be a suicide note, along with regular training schedules. The note was mostly rambling, but she gathered that he had killed himself because she had left him and he no longer had a sense of purpose. If Rei wasn't already depressed from her experience as a plaything, this definitely made her so. It was then that Rei really started to fall victim to depression. She had no motivation to train, or do much of anything, like fix her body up and restore it to how it was before she had been captured. She couldn't stomach eating anything, and she was so hopelessly lonely. She slowly started hating her existence and who she was, and she made sure her body knew it, crudely cutting herself and not trying to survive. She thought all hope was lost. She was convinced she was going to waste away. But, one month after she escaped, Rei had an epiphany: What the fuck was she doing? She had spent so long hoping and praying that she'd be able to escape the clutches of her captors, that she'd get home and train harder so she could fight to not be treated so poorly by humans, to pick them off. And now that she finally had the opportunity to, she was just moping around and pitying herself. She decided she needed to put an end to that real quickly. Slowly, but surely, after finally having some will to live, Rei began to heal. She slowly became more active, and she ate little things at first. She took medicine and treated her wounds, and slowly began to recover. The entire recovery progress, which included gaining all of her weight back and getting back in shape, took more than a year, easily. After she was finally in ship-shape, she began her training again with new found vigor, becoming a deadly weapon. Of course, the money the Gijinka had left behind in his death was running out, so Rei knew she'd have to find a source of income. She looked upon her skills and decided that she'd start doing something she wanted to be good at: killing. I mean, why not? She was already plagued by her past. Killing wouldn't ruin any sort of innocence. Rei put her name out there to become a contract killer. Have a vendetta against a Gijinka? He cheated you out of money? She's having an affair with someone else? You just kind of want them dead? All of those were taken care of by Rei. She even became confident in her craft enough that she hunted down a few runaway Gijinka's former owners and shot them down for a good amount of money. However, no matter how could she may be, Rei has always been very cautious with the human inhabited areas, and she doesn't take much jobs to kill humans, just because she knew their nature. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't take any at all. She's killed at least 7 humans, not including her captors, thus far. Her name is well known in the shadier corners of the Gaia Region. So, Rei healed, and Rei got better at what she did. She's grown to be a violent force to be reckoned with who covers up her true depressive nature with violence, anger, and sarcasm. While she has healed, demons from the past still haunt her, but she tries to push them down, all while continuing her gruesome job. As a matter of fact, the killing brings her some of the little joy she has in life. Move-Set Future Sight Iron Tail Superpower Double Team Bite ''' '''Sucker Punch Payback Psycho Cut Abilities ''Justified - ''With this ability is hit by a Dark-type damaging move, her attack is increased by one stage. (No immunity is granted to Dark-type moves.) If hit by a Dark-type multi-strike move (such as Beat Up), each hit activates this ability. Being hit by a Dark-type move boosts the Attack stat of the user, for justice. Characteristics Relationships Nero Miriam Aken Kerio Aali Cassie Gallagher Faun Ernest Rachel Quotes Trivia * Rei always keeps a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, a gun, a knife, and a flask with her at all times. She's not addicted to smoking, but it's a habit. She is, however, a heavy drinker who's a fan of most alcohol. The harder the liquor, the better. * She loves all of her scars, and she finds them to be both badass and beautiful, and she loves adding more to her collection. Each one has a story. * Her nickname is Bad News because, like the Pokemon she was spliced with, when seen, it usually means something bad is about to happen. She's a well-known criminal to all Gijinkas, but only known to humans in the shadier corners of their cities. She enjoys killing. She's a great marksman,particularly good with a pistol and a sniper rifle. * She owns multiple and knows how to ride a motorcycle (she loves riding), and as such, she always keeps a pair of sunglasses in her bag. She rather enjoys reading urban fantasy novels and poetry, and she loves hard rock music. She knows ballet (pointe) and can play piano and a wide variety of string instruments. * She's chaotic neutral. She loves the rain and snow (basically, she loves most precipitation) and she prefers cooler temperatures to warmer ones. Well, she basically likes the cold, even when it's frigid. As such, she prefers colder food in general, from cold drinks to cold food that you would usually have warm and everything in between. * She has tons of endurance and can take a lot of hits (she's not a fucking glass canon dammit). She swears like a fucking sailor. She's a Capricorn and was born on December 28th. She has PTSD, which causes some of her panic attacks. Gallery Category:CreateforMonty Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hitman Category:Mega Evolution Category:Musician